


Being Blake is Suffering

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to do what's best for your teammate, even if it's hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Blake is Suffering

As the door slammed open, Yang sighed and threw her magazine to the side.  She’d have to learn those 17 tricks to please Nora some other time. Peeking over her bed she was unsurprised at both the black hair wrapped neatly by a bow and the groan that was let out as soon as the door closed.

 

“What did Weiss do this time?” Yang called as she rose from her position on the ground, carefully kicking her copy of _Shine_ somewhere less conspicuous as she did so.

 

“Yang!” Blake jumped, clearly not expecting her partner to be lying in wait, but shifted quickly to embarrassment as she considered the question. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were going to go get dinner.”

 

“That last hit the training droid gave me was a little harder than I expected, my arm was pinching pretty bad.” Yang gestured with her head towards the prosthetic on her dresser. “I figured I’d wait for Ruby and Weiss to come back and let them fiddle with it. Now _Blakey-”_ Yang ripped the wrapper off a granola bar with her teeth. “-my turn for an answer.”

 

“W-what makes you think it was Weiss?” Blake’s resolve lasted only as long as it took Yang to cock her eyebrow. “Fine, it’s more what she _didn’t_ do that’s the problem.”

 

“You mean ripping your workout clothes off and screwing you in the middle of the training room?” Yang asked around the granola bar in her mouth.

 

“Yang!” Blake turned bright red at her partner’s suggestion. “I mean-” she bit her lip. “-not with Ruby there I guess. But she barely _looked_ at me today! Even when I had my, um-” Blake cleared her throat abashedly. “‘Accident.’”

 

Yang swallowed and took another bite. “You mean when half your clothes _accidentally_ came off?”

 

“It was not _half_ my clothes.” Blake stared a hole in the carpet. “And how was I to know she wouldn’t even look?”

 

“I think it’s cute.” Yang grinned as she dropped the wrapper into the wastebin. “She doesn’t want to take advantage of you.”

 

“Or she’s just not interested.” Blake interjected glumly. “I don’t know if she’s even into girls, and if she is if she’s into _me_ . Have you seen her? Did you see her in that outfit she was wearing? She is _so_ far out of my league!”

 

“Blake.” Yang clamped her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder. “Weiss is about as straight as I am. And there’s only one way to know if she likes you.”

 

Yang was impressed by the cry Blake let out, at once indolent, anxious, and upset. “But what if she says no? The team dynamic will be weird and it will be all my fault!”

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but our team dynamic has never been anything _but_ weird.” Yang spun Blake around and, with surprising dexterity for someone with only one arm, started pushing her out the door. “Now get out there and get yourself some Schnee.”

 

Blake stood slack-jawed in the hallway, still processing what had just happened. She turned to go back in and give Yang a piece of her mind when she noticed her keycard was no longer at her hip. “Yang give me back my key!” Her sentence was punctuated with a sharp bang against the door.

 

“Oh did you lose yours?” Yang’s voice came through the reinforced slab. “I can’t really open the door with only one arm, sorry! Guess you’ll have to get Weiss to open it.”

 

Blake pounded on the door several more times, screaming for Yang to let her in. She wasn’t going to give in to such underhanded tactics. Blake started to doubt her own dedication after the third upperclassman gave her a sideways glance, maybe she’d go get Ruby to open the door.

 

And there was no reason not to talk to Weiss while she was down there.

  


 

“She didn’t even look at me!” Weiss squealed. “Do you know how long I spent picking this outfit out? Do you know how expensive it was? I am not made of money anymore Ruby Rose! If this didn’t catch her eye she’s definitely not into me, or not into girls at all!”

 

“Weiss calm down.” Ruby bit her lip, knowing that sentence was either the first stop to defusing the heiress’s anger or the match to its gasoline. “I’m sure Blake was distracted by training and her own, uh, wardrobe malfunction.” Weiss flushed at the memory of the incident. “And besides that, Blake is about as straight as _I_ am. If you want to know if she likes _you_ though, you gotta ask her.”

 

Weiss put her head in her hands and sighed. “And when she says no? Am I to be responsible for tearing our team apart?”

 

“ _If_ she says no, I trust both of you to be adult enough to function as teammates and friends, but you can’t be sure she’ll say no!” Ruby gently placed her hand on the silver-haired girl’s shoulder. “You’ve been obsessing over this for months now, it’s time to just step up and do it.”

 

Weiss let her hands drop back to her sides. “You’re right Ruby, as much as I hate to admit it. When we get back to the room tonight I’ll tell Blake that-”

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt.” Both girls’ heads swiveled to the opening door and the amber eyes peeking past it. “But could I talk to you for a minute Weiss?” The intruder spared a glance for Ruby. “Alone?”

 

Ruby grinned at Weiss conspiratorially. “Sure thing Blake, I think Yang needs her arm looked at anyways.” The redhead leaned in and whispered, too soft for even faunus ears. “You got this Weiss, go for it.”

 

Weiss watched Ruby weave past Blake, waving as she shut the door, then glared at the thumbs up that was being presented through the glass until it disappeared. “So Blake, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“I was, uh, just wondering if you’d like to, you know, go for some tea?” Blake’s face was frozen in a forced grin by the end of the sentence.

 

“Did Ruby put you up to this?” Blake’s smile drooped. “Out of pity? You really don’t have to do that Blake.”

 

Blake licked her teeth, unsure of her words. “W-Weiss it’s not like that it’s-”

 

“I don’t need your pity Blake, or Ruby’s or Yang’s or Ozpin’s or anyone’s.” Weiss’s outstretched finger trembled under Blake’s nose, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I am _more_ than capable of making my own mistakes and will not be-” Weiss’s tirade was halted by a warm pair of lips crashing against hers, her insecurities dying in her throat.

 

It only took a moment before Weiss surrendered to the kiss, one arm wrapping around the taller girl’s waist and the other running through her hair, getting tangled in her ribbon. A needy whimper escaped her throat as Blake broke the kiss, staring into her eyes, seemingly through her.

 

“Sorry.” The sides of Blake’s mouth quirked up. “I just- I didn’t want you to think this was out of pity, I honestly want that, want this, with you! And I didn’t know how to approach it.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Weiss sunk her face into Blake’s shoulder, inhaling the faunus’s scent. “I felt- _feel_ the same way and was too cowardly to say anything.”

 

After several minutes of enjoying the warmth of the taller girl’s breast, Weiss finally broke the silence. “So, uh, about that date, is it alright if I get coffee? I’ve never really been a fan of tea.”

  


 

“Oh my god they are _so cute_.” Ruby squealed, wrench forgotten in her hand. “Leaving my scroll down there was the best idea I’ve had in a month.”

 

“You did good baby sis.” Yang playfully ruffled her leader’s hair. “Just remember to act surprised when they tell us.”


End file.
